Alpha Dog and Megalomaniac
by JackAttack733
Summary: Just a song fic about Ponyboy when he comes back to school. Sorry if you dont like it it was my first time writing one. Please Read and Review!


**THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG AN PLEASE READ!!!! Sorry I haven't updated my one story, The Other Way Around, in like a million years, TOWA is like Fall Out Boy *sigh* it's on hiatus, because I totally know how im going to end it and how it's going to be and I think it's going to be pretty cool, but every single time I try and write it down it sounds so cheesy and crappy so idk I have to try a new approach but it might take me a while. This song has been released last year, but they made it 100% better just by taking out Travis McCoy I freaking hate him. The song is called "Alpha Dog" and I think it goes really well like how im going to portray what happens after Ponyboy gets back in school after Dally and Johnny die and stuff like my other story never happened. So yeah I hope you like it. Oh and a megalomaniac term for behavior characterized by an obsession or preoccupation with wealth, power, genius, or omnipotence or supremacy - often generally termed as ****delusions of grandeur**** or **_**grandiose delusions**_**. In this story Ponyboy thinks Cherry is a megalomaniac but she isn't. But I still dont like her. **

**I don't own the Outsiders, Ponyboy, the song Alpha Dog, or Patrick Stump very sadly. He is one hot piece of man :D. GO ON YOUTUBE AND FOLLOW THESE DIRECTIONS VERY CAREFULLY!!!!! In the search bar type in exactly like this to listen to the song: alpha dog fall out boy **

_He said to me: "It is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink without cost from the spring of the water of life._

_Revelation 21:6_

_Ponyboy P.O.V_

It has been a month since the last time I walked into Tulsa High School. Wait was it a month? Two weeks for my concussion, and another week in Windrixville, so yeah almost a month. I opened the big double doors and smelled the linoleum, yum. I saw Curly Shepard clapping me on with some other greasers while I walked to my locker, some Socy people looking past me.

_Clap until your hands hurt  
Standing ovations or boos  
Wa-wa-watch me until I blur  
Walk off into the sunset_

_Tell rock and roll Im alone again  
I wanna put the Midwest home again._

64-08-22, I opened my locker; it surprised me that I still remembered my combination. People were staring at me like . . . like I had two heads, it was bugging me. 'It's going to pass,' I told myself, 'they'll forget about it and tell me my fifteen minutes of fame are over they'll never think about it again'.

Y_our time has passed, they say never means never_

'Yeah right, they're gonna treat me like a freak, an outsider in society,' I got my first period English book out and walked to my class. I opened the door and everybody immediately stopped talking, or drawing on the desks, they all looked at me including the teacher.

_So the fresh stares will last but never means forever  
Never means forever_

Randy and Cherry were in the front row of the class, she looked away from me trying to control the whole situation while Randy pretended he wasn't interested in me. He was the new 'leader of the Socs' if you want to call it that. Hmph it kind of sounded like a movie or book or something.

_Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac  
Alpha dog and oh-mega-megalo  
Welcome to the new déjà vu  
I can almost see the wizard through the curtains  
Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac_

I took my chair and started day dreaming. 'They were popular,' I told myself, 'what if we were the popular ones? Would Johnny have saved the kids? Would Dallas have killed himself? Even for a day if he got to live the life of a Soc'?

_We must have the best coach  
Tell the best jokes  
We must make it hard to look so easy  
Doing something so hard_

_You must see my way  
They scream when they look at me  
Im a, Im a star  
Im a, Im a star  
Im a star  
Oh, Im a star_

"Ponyboy?" my teacher asked "Hello-o-o-o-o?"

I blinked rapidly, must have zoned out.

"The answer?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"To the question?"

"What?"

I blushed when everybody started to laugh at me, they laughed harder when they saw me getting red.

"Hey I thought this kid was supposed to be smart! Not some dumb greaser, just because his hoods died don't mean you become dumb over night!" a loud mouth kid yelled out.

Everybody laughed harder. I picked up my books and walked out of the room. At the door I turned my head to see Cherry Valance lightly giggling at me trying to keep a straight face. Snob.

_Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac  
Alpha dog and oh-mega-megalo  
Welcome to the new déjà vu  
I can almost see the wizard through the curtains  
Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac_

I stayed out in the hallway; my teacher talked to me and excused me to the nurse's office. I stayed there until third period Science. We were finishing dissecting some other type of bug today and I wasn't missing that. I needed to cut something before I cut somebody. But mostly because she wanted to call Darry to pick me up, we had it out again last night, I was still mad but I didn't want to bother him at work.

The hallway was jammed packed. It was mostly because of the freshman kids not knowing how to walk in the stupid hallway. When I got into the room I sat in my usual desk next to this real looker of a girl.

I opened the bag containing the plastic apron for the dissection; I slipped it over my head and slid the plastic gloves on my hands. The little case with all the tools was missing the damn scalpel. I put my head in my hands and raised my left arm. About seven million hours later the teacher was still ignoring me. I pulled my switch blade out, I've been carrying one lately because I didn't know if the Socs were going to follow the rules after the rumble. It was six inches of cold metal with a wooden handle with a tip so sharp I had to be careful every time I opened it not to cut myself. I was thinking about the last time I did that chuckling lightly, and with my luck I got cut off by a gasp. I quickly turned around and saw this beautiful girl, almost as pretty as Cherry, holding her hands to her mouth.

"You Greaser!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

_You're not the first  
Or the last  
But you're possibly the prettiest, whoa_

"Will you people stop it already?!" I snapped. I yelled it mostly at the girl behind me because she was just the poor person who got in the way of my rage.

"Hey!" this boy yelled standing up, probably her boyfriend. He was small, I smiled I might have been afraid of him before, but he looked worn out. "You want to go right here right now?!"

He wasn't tuff or tough, he was scared on the inside; his reaction was over the top too. I just turned around, flicking my switch back into its wooden home.

_He's a fighter  
Past his prime  
He's in the gutter waving his hand  
Im just fine_

You're not the first  
Or the last  
But you're possibly the prettiest, whoa  
He's a fighter  
Past his prime  
He's in the gutter waving his hand

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The end of the day was here and I was thankful, I felt like crap and just wanted to get home. I pulled the small red rubber ball out of my pocket and started to mess around with it. My dreams of getting home were interrupted by my English teacher. He went on about telling me how I was flunking and how I could write a theme to put my grade back up. I mostly tuned him out and when he was done I went to go talk to Cherry who was walking out of the school. She was with Randy. I smiled but she brushed her hair out of her face, ignored me and jogged to meet her friends. I shrugged her off my shoulders and started to take the long way home.

_Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac  
Alpha dog and oh-mega-megalo  
Welcome to the new déjà vu  
I can almost see the wizard through the curtains  
Alpha dog and oh-oh-megalomaniac-aaaaac_

**I don't know, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to, oh well. Tell me if you hate it or like it. I don't care. But hey it was my first time writing a song fic and I think I did pretty well for a first time. So yeah ill probably add more of these later or whatever. So yup Review please byeeeee, OMG IM SO SORRY YOU LIKE HAVE TO SPEED READ LULZ, THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY WITHOUT THE MUSIC FIRST OR VICE VERSA AND THEN YOU CAN SKIM OVER PARTS AND STUFF. I've read over this like 30843895 times but as soon as I post it I am going to find something wrong with it, please excuse all grammatical and spelling errors. **


End file.
